Dancing in the Rain
by webeta123
Summary: After a long day of shopping, Galinda finds something that will finally make the Artichoke crack. Or will it...


**A/N: Here is a one-shot that I thought of while watching the Britain's Got Talent 2008 Final Performance, with George Sampson. This story will take place before Galinda and Elphaba are friends. **

Galinda walked back to her dorm, praying that her roommate was out. "I am just hoping that the artichoke is at the library again. She always in there." Galinda told her friends. As she got closer to her door, she heard shuffling in the room. She opened the door slowly to find Elphaba in total drag. From her button-down shirt and tie to her pants and black fedora hat, she was completely in drag. Galinda closed the door a smidge, just enough so that Elphaba couldn't see her. She turned to her friends. "Elphaba's a drag king! Does anyone have a video camera?" Galinda asked. ShenShen produced a small video camera. Galinda stuck the lens in the crack of the door as Elphaba started up some music. It was Singing in the Rain. Galinda realized that there was also a pole to the left of the room. Elphaba then flipped up the pole and held herself there for a moment. She danced her way to the center of the room as the music changed to a faster pace. Elphaba began to break dance to the music. Galinda had to admit, she was amazing. About a fourth through the song, Elphaba was on her knees and threw her hat towards the door. Her normally long hair was hidden beneath a black short wig. She didn't see Galinda's shocked face though, she was too absorbed in the music and remembering the moves.

When Elphaba was fourteen, she first heard the remix of the song. She immediately set out to find the steps. When she found them, she realized that she would never be able to dance in a dress, especially with the head-spin. So she borrowed some clothes from her brother and began to practice. Soon she added the fedora and began to go by the name of "Ethan" at the clubs where she danced. They never guessed that she was a girl. When she came to Shiz and found out about her powers she immediately added something to her performance.

She continued to dance before picking up the umbrella. She went to the far front of the room and turned before it began to thunder. She casually opened the umbrella with a flick of a practiced hand. She danced as though she had not heard it. Soon it began to rain, in the room. She spun the umbrella in her hands before closing it and continuing to dance in the downpour. She went two steps behind her before front-flipping as the song ended.

Galinda quickly stopped the recording and turned to her friends, who were standing there, amazed at what they had just learned.

"I know what we're doing for the talent show." Galinda said with an evil grin. She looked at the camera like she had just won the lottery.

_

* * *

Talent Show Night_

"Oh please Miss Elphaba, won't you come." Galinda begged for the thousandth time.

"Fine if it will shut you up!" Elphaba finally said. She went with Galinda to the theater where the talent show was being placed. Elphaba had originally hoped to be able to get into drag and dance in the room again but with Galinda's begging, she lost sight of her goal for a moment. Elphaba took a seat in the back as Galinda went to the front with the rest of the people who were doing something.

Some of the acts were good, Elphaba had to admit. She didn't pay to much attention however she was still daydreaming about getting to dance alone again. Soon Galinda got on the stage. Elphaba was still staring off into space. "A couple weeks ago, after going shopping with some of my friends, I came back to my room to find an interesting sight. Our own Artichoke in _full_ drag." Elphaba was thrust out of her daydream at that. "That's right Shiz, Elphaba Thropp is a drag king." All eyes were pointed to her as she sat rigid in her seat. "If you don't believe me, I have proof." Galinda nodded to the guys in the back handling equipment to start the video. The video started and showed Elphaba smiling at her reflection in drag. The beginnings of laughter stung Elphaba. Soon it showed Elphaba dancing. The laughter was replaced by shocked silence. After the video went out, Fiyero, who was in the front, stood up and began to clap. Soon others followed him, being shook out of their amazed daze. Soon someone shook Elphaba, motioning for her to go to the front. She walked to the front to more wild applause. Galinda gapped at her like a fish out of water. Elphaba shut Galinda's mouth with a flick of her hand before bowing to the crowd. Fiyero whistled. Elphaba gave him a secret flirty smile. He flashed one back.

**End Story.**


End file.
